Relationship from Blind Date
by tomatocherry
Summary: mereka tampan dan cantik,tapi mereka memiliki kekurangan. karena hal itulah,mereka mengikuti Kencan Buta. EXO ff,Genderswitch for Ukes. penasaran? silahkan mampir dan review
1. Chapter 1

**Relationship from Blind Date**

Cast: all member exo,and member super junior.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: cerita? Its mine,tokoh? Minjem nama,their belong to god,SM,parents and their self.

WARNING: TYPO MERAJA LELA,GENDERSWITCH FOR UKES

Pairing: KrisTao,SuDo,ChenMin,ChanBaek,KaiLay,HunHan.

**{tomatocherry proudly present} **

**PROLOGUE**

Di suatu tempat,tepat nya karaoke terdapat 12 remaja. Yang terdiri dari enam namja dan enam yeoja,mereka ada di tempat itu karena suatu acara yaitu 'Kencan Buta'.

Baiklah, kita lihat siapa saja enam namja dan yeoja yang disebutkan tadi. Yang pertama **Kris Wu** atau **Wu Yi Fan**, Kris memiliki paras diatas rata rata sehingga tidak mungkin jika ia tidak pernah memiliki pacar. Tapi,kenyataan nya begitu ia memiliki perangai yang dingin sehingga ia sulit memiliki kekasih dan alas an ia mengikuti kencan buta ini karena ajakan atau tepatnya paksaan teman nya yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Yang kedua, **Kim Joonmyun** namja ini memiliki senyum malaikat setiap orang yang melihat nya pasti akan jatuh hati padanya. Untuk urusan percintaan, sebenarnya ia memiliki sedikit pengalaman tetapi karena kecintaan nya akan belajar dan bekerja maka sekarang ia berstatus single.

**Kim Jongdae**, dia seorang namja dengan wajah tampan dan tak lupa ia memiliki suara emas. Berwajah kotak, yang menimbulkan kesan tegas dan seperti Spongebob bagi wajahnya. Tapi sayang, sikap nya yang 'troll' membuat nya sulit mendapatkan kekasih.

**Park Chanyeol**, teman Kris yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata rata sama seperti Kris. Wajahnya tampan,dan ia merupakan salah satu anggota band yang terkenal disekolahnya. Ia sulit mempunyai kekasih, alasan nya sama seperti Jongdae. Dia orang yang jahil.

**Kim Jongin**, seorang namja tampan dan sexy dengan warna kulit yang eksotis bagi para yeoja. Tapi sayang ia memiliki banyak pengalaman pahit soal masalah percintaan. Ia pemalu, dan romantic. Dan,ia memiliki hobi menari.

**Oh Sehun**, namja berkulit seputih salju yang sangat menyukai Bubble Tea. Ia tampan, tetapi wajahnya tak kalah datar dengan Kris. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu yang membuat ia sulit mendapatkan kekasih.

**Sekarang,perkenalan dengan para yeoja**.

Yang pertama ,**Huang Zitao**. Dia cantik dan manis, tapi hobinya adalah bela diri dan berkelahi. Ia ingin mempunyai kekasih, tapi karena hobinya itu ia ditakuti dan ia sangat menyukai Gucci dan panda.

**Do Kyungsoo**. Yeoja ini memiliki wajah yang manis ditambah ia memiliki mata bulat yang membuat nya semakin imut. Hobinya memasak, sungguh calon istri idaman para lelaki. Tapi,sikap nya yang pemalu membuat ia susah didekati. Satu lagi, ia pandai menyanyi.

**Kim Minseok**. yeoja ini memiliki wajah imut dengan pipi yang sangat chubby seperti bakpau. Hobi utama nya adalah, makan selain membaca novel romansa. Badan nya yang sedikit gempal, menambah kesan imut pada Minseok.

**Byun Baekhyun**. yeoja ini hobi menyanyi dan travelling, ia memiliki suara yang merdu. Sifatnya periang, dan ia sudah memenangkan banyak lomba menyanyi dengan suaranya. Tapi karena sifat nya yang jahil,membuat ia susah dapat pacar.

**Zhang Yixing**. Yixing memiliki dimple yang menambah cantik nya yeoja ini, dia hobi menari. Dan ia memiliki penyakit hemophilia, yang membuat Yixing harus berhati hati dalam beraktivitas. Dia memiliki kenangan pahit bersama mantan kekasihnya dahulu.

**Xi Luhan**. Memiliki wajah yang imut, manis dan cantik perfect untuk nya, ia memiliki hobi berdandan. Alasan ia mengikuti kencan buta yaitu sudah bosan jomblo katanya. Setiap namja yang menjadi kekasih Luhan, harus sangat menjaga Luhan. Kenapa? Karena wajah nya yang sempurna itu, membuat ia banyak didekati oleh para namja.

_**A/N: Hai,semuaaa~ kembali sama tomatocherry ya. Kali ini tomato negluarin ff EXO,dengan tema kencan buta. Pairing nya udah ada diatas,tomato juga mau promo RnR ff tomato yang lain ya! **____**. Fanfic ini tomato buat karena hobi,dan untuk ngilangin kepenatan selama libur. **_

_**Ps: don't like don't read,sudah baja jangan lupa review. Semoga yang review,tomato doain yang terbaik buat kalian. Mind to Read and Review?**_

_**Bogor,17 December 2013. 16:03 WIB**_


	2. SuDo,KrisTao,KaiLay Part

Relationship from Blind Date

Genre: Romance,Friendship

Rated: T

Pairing: KrisTao,SuDo,ChanBaek,ChenMin,HunHan,KaiLay

This story is mine but chatarcters belongs to god,parents,agency,and their self.

AUTHOR POV

Ruangan itu sunyi, ya tempat dimana enam namja dan yeoja itu bertemu dalam sebuah acara Blind Date. Tapi, kesunyian itu tak berlangsung lama hingga akhirnya sebuah suara memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Ah,Anyeonghaseo apa ini ruangan tempat Blind Date berlangsung?" suara Lee Sungmin, yeoja yang akan memulai acara *konyol* ini bagi sebagian orang.

"Anyeong Sungmin Eonni/Noona" jawab kedua belas orang itu serempak.

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya untuk duduk disuatu kursi, dan ia bicara "Baiklah, karena semua peserta sudah hadir aku ingin kalian berkenalan terlebih dahulu." Mata Sungmin menelaah ke setiap sudt ruangan karaoke itu. Hingga akhirnya ia bicara "cha~ baiklah,perkenalan dimulai dari para namja disebelah kiriku. Silakan dimulai, oh ya jangan lupa kalian menyebutkan hal yang kalian sukai atau hobi pada para yeoja/namja disebrang kalian"

"anyeonghaseo, joneun Kris Wu imnida umurku 21 tahun hobiku bermain basket" suara Kris, namja yang memulai perkenalan pertama kali terdengar. Selama perkenalan mata elang Kris tertuju pada sosok yeoja yang memiliki mata panda dan terlihat sangar.

Lalu perkenalan dilanjutkan oleh Junmyun, "anyeonghaseo joneun Kim Junmyun imnida, umurku 20 tahun dan hobiku membaca" jelas seorang pemuda dengan senyum angelic nya Junmyun. Tanpa sadar, Junmyun diperhatikan oleh dua orang yeoja yaitu Kyungsoo dan Zhang Yixing.

Yixing merasa ia jatuh cinta, ia merasa tidak akan gagal mendapatkan namja yang sedang berkenalan ini begitulah isi hati Yixing. Lain lagi dengan Kyungsoo, yeoja pemalu itu tertarik dengan Junmyun saat namja itu memulai perkenalan nya. Tak pelak, rona merah menjalar dipipi Kyungsoo

'_omona,senyumnya seperti malaikat'_ batin Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh dada nya yang berdegup kencang. Yixing yang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo pun melihat gelagat Kyungsoo _'aigooo, Yixing belum apa apa kau sudah mendapatkan saingan' _batin Yixing. Tapi, sepertinya Yixing harus berusaha keras dalam meraih cinta nya yang satu ini sepertinya ketertarikan Kyungsoo terhadap Junmyun terbalas. Terlihat, dari ekspresi Junmyun yang tertarik pada Kyungsoo.

Begitulah acara perkenalan di Blind Date tersebut, lalu yeoja pendamping mereka Sungmin membuka suara kembali.

"nah, sekarang semuanya sudah saling kenal kan? Cha~, silahkan pilih pasangan kalian masing masing"

Tak lama, Junmyun si namja berwajah angelic itu menghampiri seseorang yaitu Kyungsoo. Yixing yang melihat itu, sontak memalingkan wajah cemburu mingkin. Begitu pun Jongin, ia hanya bias menahan rasa kesal dihatinya.

"siapa namamu nona?" kata Junmyun

Yeoja yang dipanggil nona oleh Junmyun pun mengalihkan pandangan nya, mata bulat Kyungsoo mendongak melihat wajah teduh Junmyun "a..ah? namaku Do Kyungsoo" kata Kyungsoo agak terbata, semburat merah mewarnai pipi yeoja mungil itu.

Dari pasangan Junmyun dan Kyungsoo,sekarang kita beralih ke pasangan Kris dan Tao.

.

.

.

"boleh aku berpasangan dengan mu?" kata sebuah suara dengan nada dingin,yang terpancar jelas dari nada bicara nya.

Tao, yeoja yang dipanggil namja dingin tadi hanya menoleh atau tepatnya mendelik. Tapi, sedetik kemudian delikan itu terganti oleh nada suara sinis yang dibalas oleh Zitao. "ya, memang nya aku siapa melarang mu berpasangan denganku?" balas Zitao sinis.

'yeoja ini, belum apa apa aku sudah dapat yeoja menyebalkan' batin Kris.

"namaku Yifan, kau?" kata Kris

"aku Huang Zitao" kata Tao

"kau orang China eoh?" kata Kris sedikit tertarik dengan yeoja bermata panda yang ada disamping nya.

"ne, dari namamu sepertinya kau juga orang China" kata Tao. Persepsi nya tentang Kris berubah, saat nada suara namja itu sedikit antusias karena nama China nya.

Kita biarkan sepasang namja dan yeoja yang sedang membahas tentang kampung halaman mereka, China.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing, walau ia memiliki kisah cinta yang pahit bersama mantan kekasih nya. Tapi, ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh namja yang ia sukai, walau mereka baru berkenalan. Rasanya,mental Yixing seperti kalah. Kalah sebelum berperang.

'hah,Yixing ternyata mereka tertarik satu sama lain' batin Yixing, yeoja berdarah China, Changsa tepatnya menghela nafas frustasi. Yixing, memilih keluar dari area karaoke daripada hatinya semakin hancur? Kursi taman yang Yixing duduki bergetar pelan, seorang namja dengan kulit tan duduk disebelah Yixing.

"bagaimana perasaan mu, saat melihat orang yang kita suka tertarik satu sama lain?" kata namja tadi, Kim Jongin. Tapi, Jongin lebih nyaman jika dipanggil Kai.

"tentu saja,aku patah hati. Belum apa apa,sudah seperti ini. Rasanya seperti kalah sebelum berperang" kata Yixing curhat.

"….." Kai diam

"kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku eoh?" kata Yixing,sambil tertawa mengejek.

"ya,aku punya penawaran menarik" kata Kai.

"apa itu?" jawab Yixing

"begini, kita menjadi pasangan lalu kita coba mendekati orang yang kita suka. Kuberi batas waktu 3 bulan" kata Kai, mengalihkan pandangan nya ke Yixing.

Yixing tampak berfikir, mempertimbangkan tawaran tadi.

"Tapi,bagaimana kalau gagal?" kata Yixing

"kita lanjutkan saja hubungan ini, tapi kalau kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai dan pengganti dia nanti kita bias berakhir. Aku tak akan menganggumu,bagaimana?" kata Kai,menjulurkan tangan nya.

"baiklah deal" kata Yixing,mereka berjabatan tangan tanda mereka sudah sepakat dengan hubungan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau, tinggal dimana Kyungsoo?" kata Junmyun_, 'persiapan kalau Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihku'_ batin Junmyun.

"eh,aku tinggal di Jalan Seoul,blok A10 Junmyun-ssi" kata Kyungsoo

"oh begitu,ah…lebih baik jangan panggil aku dengan embel embel ssi panggil saja Junmyun-Oppa" kata Junmyun dengan senyum angelic nya.

"n..ne, Junmyun-Oppa" kata Kyungsoo malu,malu karena ia meilhat senyum angelic Junmyun secara langsung.

'aigoooo,senyum nya seperti malaikat' batin Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas membicarakan kampung halaman mereka, Kris dan Tao berganti topik. Sekarang mereka membicarakan,soal hobi.

" gege, punya hobi? Kalau iya, hobi gege apa?" kata Tao

"hobi gege bermain basket, hobi mu apa Zitao" kata Kris

"hobiku berkelahi ge~" kata Zitao dengan entengnya,yeoja itu tidak memperdulikan ekspresi terkut Kris yang tampak di wajah tampan nya. Tapi,ekspresi terkejut itu ditutup dengan rapat oleh Kris.

"berkelahi? Sungguh,aku tak menyangka. Lalu kenapa kau menyukai berkelahi?" kata Kris.

"hehe,berkelahi itu menyenangkan ge…cobalah~. Hal seperti itu mengurangi amarahku" kata Tao

"lain kali,kurangilah berkelahi mu eoh? Lihat banyak memar di lenganmu" kata Kris.

"….." Zitao diam,wajahnya merona. Luhan yang satu kelas dengan Tao membelalakan matanya. Alasan nya? Ia tidak pernah meilhat Zitao merona saat di khawatirkan oleh seorang pria. Apalagi pria yang baru berkenalan dengan nya satu jam yang lalu.

'omo? Zitao merona karena lelaki,ini keajaiban' batin Luhan gembira. Mungkin saat acara ini berakhir ia akan memberondongi Zitao dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Perkenalan Zitao dan Kris,berakhir dengan bertukar nomor ponsel. Begitu juga dengan Kai dan Yixing.

Zitao yang sangar,takluk dalam waktu sesaat oleh Kris si namja dingin. Kyungsoo dan Junmyun tertarik pada masing masing, begitu juga penawaran Kai pada Yixing yang entah akhirnya seperti apa?

A/N: anyeong,update lagi~. Buat ChanBaek,HunHan,sama ChenMin di next chap yah. Silahkan review kalau sudah baca~. :D


	3. ChanBaek,HunHan,ChenMin Part

Relationship from Blind Date

Genre: Romance,Friendship

Rated: T

Disclaimer: this story is mine,characters belong to god,theirself,and SM Ent.

Pairing: KrisTao,SuDo,ChanBaek,KaiLay,HunHan,ChenMin.

Setelah perkenalan yang cukup berkesan bagi pasangan KrisTao, Junmyun dan Kyungsoo yang sama sama tertarik, dan tawaran konyol yang ditawarkan Jongin pada Yixing. Sekarang kita lihat perkenalan ala ChanBaek,HunHan, dan ChenMin.

ChanBaek Side

Mata sipit yeoja mungil yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu terus memandangi sosok namja yang sedari tadi mengalihkan perhatian nya, Park Chanyeol. Ia sedari tadi, melihat kelakuan namja jahil itu padahal gadis mungil itu tidak sadar kalau ia sendiri sangat jahil.

'_Cih, apa menarik nya namja jahil seperti itu? Pantas ia sulit memiliki kekasih'_ batin Baekhyun, sembari tangan nya memegang secarik kertas yang bertuliskan biodata Park Chanyeol. Penasaran Katanya. Aigoo,Byunbaek apa kau tidak sadar kalau juga jahil dan sulit mendapatkan namjachingu?.

Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan, mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah para yeoja. _'aigooo, yeoja itu manis sekali~. Daritadi, ia memperhatikan ku hihi' _batin Chanyeol sembari terkekeh geli memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun.

'_OMO? Apa ia sudah gila, kenapa malah terkekeh begitu'_ batin Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya, malu karena ketahuan kepergok chanyeol saat yeoja itu sedang asyik menilai atau tepatnya mengkritik tingkah jahil namja itu.

Chanyeol berdiri, melangkahkan kaki panjang nya menuju tempat Baekhyun duduk. Setelah sampai ditempat Baekhyun, namja itu mendudukan diri nya disebelah Baekhyun yang kebetulan tempat duduk disamping yeoja itu memang kosong.

"Annyeong, nona manis" kata Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya.

'_suara nya seperti ahjussi, tidak pas dengan muka imut nya'_ batin Baekhyun _'omo! Imut? Hentikan pikiran konyolmu itu Byunbaek', _batin Baekhyun menepis jauh jauh pikiran nya yang mengatakan kalau Chanyeol imut.

"Hn" kata Baekhyun cuek.

"jangan hemat bicara begitu nona, atau perlu kupanggil Baby Smurf" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan.

'_Huh, dasar SKSD. B..Baby apa tadi katanya? Baby SMURF?!_' Batin Baekhyun.

Yeoja mungil itu membulatkan mata nya

"YA! Jangan seenak nya memanggil ku Baby Smurf, Tiang Bendera!" kata Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun memang sadar kalau tubuhnya itu mungil dan ekhem pendek, tapi kan ia tidak sekecil Smurf apalagi dengan tambahan kalimat Baby.

"Omo~, baby smurf ternyata marah eoh? Aigooo, kau lucu sekali~" kata Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. "tapi, kau memang mirip baby smurf nona. Itu fakta, jadi salahkan lah tubuh mu yang mungil dan pendek~" kata Chanyeol mengejek.

"yaaa! Aku juga tidak mau bertubuh mungil dan pendek~, kau saja yang terlalu tinggi dasar tiang bendera!" kata Baekhyun kesal, karena namja tiang disebelah nya ini tetap menyebut nya Baby Smurf.

Author POV

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan saja pasangan jahil itu sekarang kita beralih ke HunHan.

"Annyeong, noona" kata Sehun kepada Luhan dengan nada ramah, namja berkulit seputih salju itu berusaha meninggalkan kesan yang berarti bagi yeoja yang hobi berdandan ini.

Luhan, yeoja yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kaca ditangan nya akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan nya pada namja yang menyapa nya tadi -**Oh Sehun.**

"ah, ne annyeong~ waeyo?" kata Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, imnida" kata Sehun dengan suara berat nya, tak lupa ia mengulurkan tangan nya sebagai tanda untuk berjabat tangan. Yah, sebagai tanda ingin berkenalan pada Luhan.

'_semoga dia mau berkenalan denganku' _batin Sehun, baby kita ini sedag cemas eoh? *k..k..k*

"aah, Xi Luhan imnida bangapta~" kata Luhan dengan ramah dan disertai dengan senyuman manis.

'_aigooo, tidak hanya wajah nya yang cantik tapi ia juga ramah'_ batin Sehun memuji tentang pribadi yeoja bermata rusa ini.

"boleh aku mengenal mu lebih jauh noona?" kata Sehun denga wajah tenang dan datar, padahal hati nya sudah berdebar tak karuan hanya karena senyum Luhan. Tapi, tak lupa Sehun tersenyum tampan sembari mengucapkan tiga kalimat tadi.

**Bluush**

Wajah Luhan merona, terpesona karena senyum tampan Sehun yang terukir di wajah dingin nya.

"Kenapa tidak?" kata Luhan tenang, setelah ia menetralkan degup jantung nya. Yaah, Luhan memang tipikal yeoja yang pesolek atau senang berdandan tapi dia juga akan berdebar saat diberikan senyum tampan oleh seorang namja. Seperti Sehun misalnya?

Pasangan sempurna, tapi sayang Sehun harus berusaha keras untuk menyingkirkan pesaing nya dalam mendapatkan Luhan dan ia juga harus menjaga Luhan dengan ekstra hati hati~.

Sekarang, kita lihat pasangan yang satu ini. Jongdae dan Minseok.

Sebenar nya sudah 30 menit Jongdae duduk disamping Minseok, dan yang Jongdae lihat yeoja berpipi chubby itu hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan memakan baozi*.

Sebenarnya, sebelum duduk di samping Minseok Jongdae mengalihkan pandangan nya dahulu kearah pasangan lain. Setelah hatinya terasa mantap(?) untuk berkenalan dengan Minseok, barulah ia melancarkan aksi PDKT-nya.

'_dia seperti memakan pipi nya sendiri'_ batin Jongdae disaat ia melihat Minseok sedang asik memakan Baozi-nya.

Minseok yang merasa diperhatikan oleh namja disebelah nya-Jongdae- menolehkan kepalanya "Waeyo?" kata Minseok sambil memiringkan wajah nya. Ekspresi Minseok tadi, menambah kesan imut pada wajah chubby nya. Jongdae yang tertangkap basah sedang melihat aktivitas Minseok itu hanya berkata "a..ani, aku hanya ingin berkenalan" kata Jongdae terbata.

'_oh tuhan, jangan biarkan aku menggigit pipi yeoja ini sekarang'_ batin Jongdae, yang tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Minseok yang sangat menggemaskan.

Jongdae, Jongdae… kemana sifat troll-mu eoh? Hanya melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Minseok saja, sifat troll-mu hilang seketika. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi namjachingu-nya?.

ChanBaek Side

"Baby smurf, Baby Smurf~" kata Chanyeol, masih menggoda Baekhyun

"YA! Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini bukan Baby Smurf, tiang bendera!" kata Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam, menahan emosi. Tapi, Chanyeol masih tetap menggumamkan kata Baby Smurf pada Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya, Baekhyun memiting kepala namja jahil itu –Park Chanyeol-

"YA! YA! Berhenti memiting kepalaku pabbo, kau mau aku menjadi idiot hah?!" kata Chanyeol, berusaha menghentikan pitingan dari Baekhyun.

"Ani, biar saja kau menjadi idiot! Sangat cocok dengan wajahmu!" kata Baekhyun masih dengan memiting kepala Baekhyun. "kalau kau mau aku berhenti, berhenti menyebutku Baby Smurf" kata Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku berhenti' kata Chanyeol. "apa kau mau jadi pasangan kencan ku?" kata Chanyeol

"baiklah….APA? jangan harap!" kata Baekhyun

"baik nona kelinci" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar panggilan baru dari Chanyeol untuknya itu hanya memasang wajah -_-. Baekhyun salah menilai tentang seorang Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun kira Chanyeol adalah seorang namja yang kalem dan lembut tapi perkiraan yeoja yang memiliki mata seperti bulan sabit ini salah besar. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menganggu nya, mungkin Baekhyun akan menunjukan rasa ketertarikan nya dengan gambling seperti yang dilakukan Luhan dan Minseok yang ada di seberang nya.

Harapan Chanyeol, yaitu memiliki yeojachingu yang lembut dan cantik –tentu saja.- Baekhyun memang namja tipikal Chanyeol secara fisik, karena Baekhyun adalah yeoja mungil,dan cantik, ia juga memiliki wajah manis. Berkenalan dengan Baekhyun, malah menambah hobi baru bagi Chanyeol karena reaksi Baekhyun saat kesal dan marah adalah, reaksi paling menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

Luhan and Sehun side

Setelah menetralkan degup jantung nya, Sehun kembali bicara.

"noona, apa kau mau menjadi pasangan ku?" kata Sehun dengan lembut

Luhan yang mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang lembut itu merona, ia menundukan wajah nya agar tidak terlihat oleh Sehun dan tak lama Luhan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda jawaban atas -pertanyaan Sehun tadi.

'_kuharap, Sehun bisa menjagaku dengan baik'_ batin Luhan berharap. Alasan Luhan diam saja dalam percintaan sebelum nya yaitu, ia ingin tahu apa namjachingu-nya bisa menjaga nya. Luhan dari awal memang tertarik pada Sehun, tapi yeoja itu berfikir kalau ketertarikan nya itu hanya sesaat dan ia akan beralih pada kaca, dan segelintir make up yang ia bawa didalam kantung make up di tasnya. Tetapi setelah Sehun mendekati nya, ia menepis pikiran yang ada di otak nya sejak awal. Ia sunguh tertarik pada Sehun. Sehun berfikir kalau Luhan, adalah yeoja yang tidak betah dengan sifat dingin nya. Tapi, Luhan tidak menunjukan reaksi yang tidak di ingin kan Sehun. Malahan,Luhan menunjukan ekspresi tertarik nya pada Sehun secara gamblang. Dan Sehun menyukai hal itu.

Jongdae and Minseok Side

"Minseokkie, bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponsel mu?" kata Jongdae. Minseok mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku nya, dan ia mulai menyebutkan nomor ponsel nya pada namja yang baru ia kenal selama beberapa jam tadi.

Sebenarnya, Minseok senang sangat senang. Sangat jarang ada namja yang tertarik pada yeoja yang bertubuh gempal seperti dirinya. Rata rata namja yang Minseok suka dan ia dekati, selalu menyuruh nya berdiet dan Minseok mencoba menjalani diet itu. Tapi tetap saja, tubuh Minseok tidak cocok dengan hal yang nama nya diet. Malahan, Minseok berharap kalau Jongdae tidak akan seperti namja yang lain nya yang menyuruh Minseok untuk berdiet.

"Minseok, apa kau mau menjalin hubungan dengan ku?" tanpa fikir panjang Jongdae, mengajak nya untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Jongdae berharap kalau Minseok bisa menyukai diri nya yang bersifat troll.

Wajah yeoja berpipi chubby itu merona merah, dan jawaban yang Minseok berikan hanya sebuah anggukan dari kepala Minseok dan sebuah kalimat dari bibir Minseok.

"n..ne"

TBC

A/N: Haii, tomato update lagi~. Maaf, kalau deskripsi pair nya ga begitu panjang. Tomato dalam keadaan kurang fit, jadi ga bisa menulis terlalu banyak. Kalau udah baca let's review.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
